The Impossible Qatar 2
The Impossible Qatar 2 '''is the sequel to the popular tribute series by deet0109. There are 121 questions in the game, and according to deet0109 himself, there was an additional question that never made it, referenced in Question 70. There are three skips, a fusestopper, and an original powerup known as the '1Up.' The game was released on the 3rd January, 2018. Answers Answers written in red indicate that the question features a bomb. The '''bold red text next to it indicates the timer of the bomb. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. If the number has an ellipsis (...) before it, the bomb will appear if you take too long. 0. START!!! 1. Solve the maze. Be extra careful at the end, because touching the 'Answer!' text will make you start over. 2. It was, uh, MAZE-ing 3. 3 (At the start were lyrics to 'Are We Insane?' by Yourenigma, \\\\\\\\\\ was an xkcd reference, and the '3' itself) : EASTER EGG: Click the '3' on the answer box. 4. One half (half the letters in 'days' are in 'a year') 5. Click on letters in the question to spell 'answer': Do you kno'w' wh'a'''t happe'n'ed to thi's''' r'ogu'e question? 6. .-. 7. A gift from God 8. Rutherfordium (starts with 'R') 9. The bottom-left box (Don't be fooled, it's not 'handy cap'!) 10. Update Load screen: Click the loading screen. 11. But what about the authentic slightly dumb Impossible Quiz experience? (Reference to Q61 of the first Quiz.) 12. Click tungsten, astatine, and finally erbium. (Symbols spell WAtEr.) : SKIP: After clicking astatine, click the 'WAt' onscreen. 13. This option has been censored by the DPRK 14. Fix music (Multiverse = multi verse, music can have many verses) 15. It's already in deet0109's deleted folder (true) 16. 3u (i<3u = I <3 u) 17. Type '7542' on the keyboard. 18. All options are correct (and song lyrics by Yourenigma) 19. Apostrophe (a pa's trophy) 20. Hover over the 20 and then click it (turns into a swastika) 21. Pig with wings (swine flew) 22. Lithium and iron (Reference to Q12, symbols spell LiFe) (10) 23. I see no difference : FUSESTOPPER: 'Click for fusestopper' 24. Are we insane?! (...for restarting) 25. Click 'Tab' 25 times 26. Click the bomb (a Skip orbits the bomb) (10) : SKIP: The bomb 27. O.K. 28. Muffin mare (or I hate MLP:FiM) (5) : +1 1Up 29. When this question can be replaced (happened a lot in the real Quizzes' iOS apps) 30. Helvetica (no reason) 31. Canadia joke 32. Click the background 33. 27.27... (33/121=0.27...)(The last one is a Life of Fred reference) 34. Escape! (What you want to do) 35. Super Skip (1Up is a version of the lifebuoy) 35 1/2. (36.) (The correct question number) 37. Search for the 'Q38'. : SKIP: There is a hidden skip 38. Yes, this quiz is drama 39. Potatos, cheese, bacon, more cheese (from One Man One Fish One Dumb Movie) 40. Click on plot (Top two options are references to a Polandball comic, and a 'What a twist' clip reference.) 41. Press 'F' 42. The giant slanted '42' (10) 43. That's one over-watered field (Garfield = Gar field, gars are fish) 44. ...uses MY UKball picture (in his intro) 45. 'Yes' or 'No' (Do not press, or GAME OVAR !) 46-47. The green option box 48. Shouldn't time at least be a .pptx? (A PowerPoint) 49. Microsoft Infinity (Red Star is from Q13, and 'To Vista' is from Q96 of the first Qatar.) 50. Wait 3 seconds 51. 49 (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jefferson_%28proposed_Pacific_state%29) (XX is a reference to its flag) 52. That's a villager (Minecraft reference) 53. Press 'X' ('X' button is a reference to 'Press X To Win') 54. 42 (The Question from A Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. 55. Bahrainball (Bahrain? Impossible!) 56. Click '56', '=,' '7,' 'x,' and '8'. (56=7x8. The '=' is a Starlight Glimmer reference.) 57. A CRIME AGAINST POLANDBALL 58. The bottom left map (showing the Free Zone) 59. BOOM! (Note 7s explode when charging) 60. Exactly the size of Belgium (Doctor Who reference) : EASTER EGG: It will appear after you answer Q60 61. Kebab removal time! 62. Turd nugget (my sister made my Cozmo robot say that) 63. Sacred (Sacrebleu = Sacre blue, sacred = sacre red) 64. Rightful British clay : SKIP: Click Sealandball 65. Click on the 'NOPE' text, and then the 'universe.exe' text (Don't click the skips) 66. USA (Each country box plays its own anthem when mouse over) 67. Pink Shepp (Pink Sheep/Purple Shep/ExplodingTNT reference) (10) 68. The one with the Finnish flag (Spidget FINNer) : EASTER EGG: Click the "ded-ded-ded-ded" option. 69. You didn't share it with me : GLITCH: 'Fusestopper' box, similar to Q23 70. Magical fourth option (Question is reference to Element Animation) 71. UN Approved (Qatar is a country. Bottom left option from TIQmas.) 72. Like a true Brit 73. Where does that saying come from anyway? 74. The far left countryball 75. Click on 'answer' (turns into 42) and drag to the 75 (creating 7542) 76. A good one (what the question should be) 77. Question 77 (taken directly from The Impossible Quiz Q77, slightly altered) 78. I loved it! (taken directly from The Impossible Quiz Q85, slightly altered) 79. 234 (112 + 121 + 1 scrapped question = 234) 80. Remove kebab (God is a Serb) (Deadbush is a Minecraft joke) 81. Which tense? (In tense > In which tense?) 82. Duck Toilet and Poo Emoji (names of those comic characters) 83. Click the 'I' in 'lives' (square root of -1) : (The answer was changed slightly, it used to be to press 'I') 84. The best day of Congo's life (Japanese Mapping reference) 85. No, he has only one (Simpsons > Simp's sons, but Homer (basically a 'simp') has one son.) (10) 86. Moon (bottom left corner) (Chad and null are bill wurtz references, and Kazakhstan is a Borat reference) 87. Kazakhstan (another Borat reference) 88. The picture of a grape 89. Eleventeen (no reason) 90. ...since Question 26. (from TIQatar) 91. ...Overused quotes get into TIQatar 2. (Back to the Future reference) 92. Click on the countryballs in ascending order (-7, -2, 0, π, 9, 11.7, 17, 83, 437) 93. Who you should subscribe to 94. Rule the waves! ('Rightful British clay' is from Q64.) 95. Wait until the bomb reaches 0, and then it will say 'That long!' ("10") 96. Stuff (based on Q79 of TIQatar) 97. The cross on the '7' is missing, mouse over it and click on it (based on Q87 of the original Quiz) 98. Thanks :3 (It's a compliment) 99. Polandball's WWIII (Ninety9RedBalloons is a Polandball animator) 100. Zero (Roland is a piano brand. Reference to the original Quizzes and the original Qatar.) Polan's Impolshable 21 101. Irrelevant. Buy our toys! (LittleshyFiM reference) (There are 8 My Little Pony references, by the way) (...1) 102. Gib monies 103. This box is red (the others are paradoxes) 104. Wait until the bomb says 2, and click the arrow that appears. (10) 105. Inception (Inception (Inception (Inception) Inception) Inception) 106. Type 'USSR' : GLITCH: 'USA' is supposed to work but you have to hold down 'A' while pressing 'S' for it to work 107. Click the top part of the envelope 108. Type '4 8 15 16 23 42,' including the spaces (and NEVER type '0'!) (11) 109. The top-left '=' (matches the question) ? (110.) Go directly to Q111. (Monopoly reference) 111. Existential ISIS (Nihilism = belief that life is meaningless) 112. Press 'q' (the key that makes the fusestopper say 'Psych!') (10) 113. Wait 2 seconds (He's so awesome that he doesn't need an answer) 114. The top left one (reference to 'What is Love ?' by bill wurtz) 115. Like so (you're beating the Impossible Qatar 2) (The top left one is a Minecraft reference; it means teleport to TIQatar 2, Q121, with 6 lives) 116. klim fo selttob 99 (backwards talk) 117. Quack (weirdest answer possible) 118. 118 (the question number) (10) 119. Doctor who? (duh) (10) 120. Four (in 'a lowland') (10) 121. Random every time: (10) : Ex. 1: Duck Toilet - Q83 : Ex. 2: What was the first picture question? - Q19 : Ex. 3: Garfield - Q43 : Ex. 4: Where was the second skip hidden? - Q37 : Ex. 5: Which question featured a frame of deet0109's AFoW? - Q92 : Ex. 6: Nostalgia - Q77 : Ex. 7: Paradox//// - Q46 : Ex. 8: @UKball_Productions - Q44 Category:Games